


A New Chance

by AnimeGirlMiranda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirlMiranda/pseuds/AnimeGirlMiranda
Summary: Sesshomaru is tired of a certain miko being mistreated. A fluff filled one shot. I hope you enjoy please review!I do not own Inuyasha or its characters!Thanks to my beta Deana that helped with grammar errors!





	A New Chance

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

He watched as each time the half demon left, the light, the unique sparkle in her eyes dimmed.

When agreeing to ally himself with his half-brother’s pack he had not expected this outcome.

How could he choose a dead woman over her?

Sesshomaru nearly growled when he sensed the dead priestess soul eaters nearby. He waited for the inevitable. He didn't wait long.

Inuyasha looked up as the soul eaters drifted over their camp site then slowly turned to have him follow.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said standing up eyes not leaving the soul eaters.

That's when the light died. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome didn't move or look up from her book she was pretending to read.

"Sit." She mumbled halfheartedly.

With a crash Inuyasha face planted into the dirt.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" He asked when he was able to sit up.

The miko shrugged then proceeded to ignore him. She was done.

Spitting out some dirt Inuyasha scowled at her then turned to follow his guides to the one he chose.

When he was out of sight Kagome shut her book, and stood up.

Three sets of eyes looked up at her.

Miroku met Sango's worried glance that matched his own.

"Where are you going, Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked.

"For a walk. Don't worry. I won't go far." She said with a half-smile that was meant to be reassuring.

"Be careful Kagome-chan." Sango said as she watched her friend pick up her bow and arrows.

"Always am!" Kagome replied with false cheerfulness. She then strode out of the clearing.

They watched as she disappeared from sight in the dimming light.

After a few moments. 

"Damn him!" Sango swore fist clenched.

Miroku hushed her glancing at Shippo and Rin curled up and asleep next to Ah-Un.

Sango sighed and leaned her head on her monk. For once he kept his hands to himself also worried for his friend.

Sesshomaru glanced at the couple then back through the trees where the miko had gone. The look in her eyes disturbed him.

Thumping Jakken awake with his foot he stood. It was time to get the prize his half-brother chose to ignore.

"Yes, my lord!" Jakken said as he fumbled awake.

"Watch Rin." Sesshomaru said and turned away from him.

"Sesshomaru-sama may I ask where you plan on going?" Miroku asked as he watched him turn in the direction the distraught miko went.

Miroku not really expecting an answer, eyes widened when he got one.

"The half breed actions will not go unrectified." Sesshomaru said simply strolling away.

Miroku smiled as Sango looked up at him in shock.

"Is he...?" She said flabbergasted.

"It's about time." Miroku said rubbing his chin. He had noticed the demon lord’s looks and even the same softness he had for Rin directed at Kagome.  
"I think Kagome will be just fine now."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome kicked a rock out of her path as she mumbled to herself.

"Damn you Inuyasha!" She said as she kicked another rock hard into the distance. "Damn you for making me feel this way!" She stumbled and nearly fell.

"Why am I not good enough?" She whispered the tears she had held back pricking her eyes.

Giving up on walking, she sat her back to a tree, her bow and arrows beside her.  
Hot tears slid down her cheeks as she brought her knees up and hugged them.

"Maybe I'm just not fit to be loved..." she mumbled brokenly leaning her head on her knees.

Hearing enough Sesshomaru strode out of the woods to stand a few yards away from her.

"A ridiculous notion at best." He said.

Raising her head startled, Kagome looked up at the western lord as he strode closer to her.

"Do not base your value on what the half breed does." He said his eyes gleamed as he met hers. "Your worth is much more than that of whom he leaves you for."

Kagome's eyes widen. Was this really happening? Sesshomaru had, since allying with them, been friendlier with her if no one else. But she had never expected him to try and console her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Sesshomaru."

Glancing her over he realized she had not believed him. He huffed and grabbed her hand pulling her up next to him.

"Eep!" She squeaked startled by his sudden movements.

Glad for not the first time that he had his arm back he placed his arm around her waist and brought her close to him.

Blushing at their closeness, Kagome stuttered. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Ignoring her question, he sprang into the air causing her to cling onto him.

After a moment, they landed in front of a small pond and a water fall. Fire flies flickered around pale pink night flowers that surrounded them. The moon shinned and reflected off the pond showering the clearing in a soft glow.

Kagome looked around. "It's beautiful." She said eyes shining.

After a moment, she asked.  
"Umm, so why have you brought me here?" Kagome said turning to look around her again.

"This one tires of watching the half breed cause you unnecessary pain." He said stepping closer to her.

Kagome's shoulders dropped. Tears pricking her eyes again.

Sesshomaru frowned none of that he thought reaching to touch her when she spoke.

"Well even if it hurts I'm done." She said small hand fisted. "He had his chance and gave it to her." She spat.

"Agreed." He said placing his hand on her shoulder and leading her to look into the pond.

Looking down he watched as tears rippled the water below.

"Why was I not good enough Sesshomaru?" She asked in a whisper she knew he'd hear.

"He is a fool." Sesshomaru said tightening his hold around her shoulders.

"Maybe." Kagome said quietly.

After quiet growl Sesshomaru then gestured towards her reflection in the water.

"What do you see miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome peered down into the water noting her sad expression and tears.

She looked as broken as she felt.

After not answering Sesshomaru leaned over to look at her reflection with her.

"Strength, compassion, determination." Sesshomaru listed as Kagome turned to look up at him in shock.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at him. She had always known, he was attractive but had brushed it aside, now she couldn't ignore it.

He stood gazing at her, the moon reflecting delicately of his sliver locks. His eyes shown in the light with a warm emotion she had not ever seen from him. And he was looking at her with such an expression.

Kagome blushed and looked away. She had just agreed with herself to give up on Inuyasha and now she was checking out his brother?! Red cheeks grew redder at her realization.

Sesshomaru let a small smirk pass by his lips as he noted the miko's emotions with a sniff. Though embarrassment was first present sadness lingered and his eyebrows shot up at another not as strong but definitely there emotion. This time his smirked stayed as he sniffed again at the spicy aroma. Maybe she would be easier to turn away from his half-brother than he thought.

Kagome shook her head quickly keeping her eyes away from the attractive lord in front of her.

Bringing a finger to her chin he guided her gaze back to him.

"All the qualities that are of value, you have miko." Sesshomaru said leaning down a bit.

Blushing and looking away from him, she frowned.

"Well what is it then? Am I ugly or something?" She said frustrated. If she had such great qualities, why didn't Inuyasha want her anyway?

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. Kagome's eyes sprang back to his as she saw confirmed he did indeed just laugh. At her.

Noting her rising anger, Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not so." He said simply as his gaze intensified as he looked down at her.

Blushing at the indirect compliment and the look he gave her Kagome asked.  
"Then why-" she was abruptly cut off by a finger to her lips.

"As I said before the half breed is a fool." He said firmly. Moving his finger from her lips he cupped her cheek.

"Shall I make you forget him?" He asked his deep voice sending shivers up her spine.

"Um, what?" Kagome asked as he stroked her cheek.

"My half-brother may be foolish enough to overlook you, but I am not." He said running a thumb over her plump pink bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" She asked breathily.

"I would have you Kagome if you permit me." He said leaning in closer to her only inches apart.

"You!" Kagome couldn’t think straight while he looked and touched her lips. Did he really actually want her? A human?

"But I'm human." Kagome protested.

He leaned in another inch "Noted." He said simply.

"I- I won't live as long as you." she tried again.

"We shall see." He said eyes gleaming with future plans.

"But I.." her weak protest was cut off when his nose gently nudged hers.

"Kagome, how long will you deny this one of what I want?" He purred warm breath fanning her face.

Kagome gasped as he said her name.

Done waiting Sesshomaru bent the small amount left and claimed her lips with his.

Her soft lips under his trembled but began to move slowly with his.

He slid one arm around her waist drawing her soft body to his. His other hand woven into her lush locks.

Slowly Kagome brought her hands up. One resting on his firm chest. The other she reached up to stroke his cheek. His stripes the softest velvet she has ever felt.

He groaned into her mouth and held her tighter as she touched him. Wanting to taste more of her he gently licked her lower lip.

She let out a small mew of a moan parting her lips just enough for his tongue to plunge in.

Gently and slowly sliding his tongue on hers he proceeded to taste her. To enjoy her. His actions were rewarded with another mew and her body going slack against him.

Growling a low purr into her mouth he wrapped his arm under her knees and lifted her up.  
She cried out in a gasp as her eyes opened with the startling movement.

Sesshomaru gazed down at her want clear in his eyes.

He noted the miko's pink cheeks, her eyes half lidded and her breath coming out in gasps as she tried to catch it.

"If you look this good after a kiss I wonder what face you'll make when it's more." He said making her cheeks darken.

He walked past the pond and settled them so he leaned on a tree her in his lap.

Looking back down at her, he noticed her eyes clearing from the kiss. He would have to fix that.

Leaning down to do just that he was stopped by a hand on his lips.

"W-wait." Kagome stuttered out nervously. As much as she was enjoying this and her feeling for the western lord were surely growing.

"Um I, uh." Kagome struggled to get out what she wanted to say as he had slipped his tongue across her fingers.

Removing her hand, she looked up at him shyly.

He could smell her hesitation and almost growled when he noted a tinge of fear in her scent.

"Sesshomaru. I- " Kagome started looking down to gather her thoughts.

He patiently waited for her to speak.

"I'm new at this!" She said quickly. "I mean, I don't want to go too fast. Not that I don't want to just that I'm not well I..."

Ah, that's what worried her. He thought as she rambled.

"As much as I would enjoy taking you tonight." Kagome squeaked and trembled with a bright blush at his words. "I will not."

She relaxed a little at his words.

"Your purity is safe for now, miko." He purred into her ear leaning down. He nipped it before speaking again. "However, that doesn't mean I'm done with you tonight." He kissed her ear lightly.

"Oh!" Kagome said with a shudder.

He kissed down her neck till his lips met the crook. When she leaned her head to the side to give him more room he purred against her skin making her tremble. If she only knew she just submitted to him.

He lightly bit at her tender flesh. Her hands wrapping around him and into his hair. Her soft tugs at him encouraging his actions. His tongue slid out to stroke her gently. She gasped and moaned twisting in pleasure in his arms. Pushing his lips on her he sucked and licked the flesh he held. Leaving his reddened mark on her. Satisfied now that she had a lasting reminder of him, and a notice to others that she was his, he leaned away from her.

Her arms slacked and she leaned into his chest.  
Noticing her head barley missing his spiked armor he quickly removed it and placed its aside.

Kagome seemed to approve of this as she snuggled more into him with a content sigh.

A small yawn escaped her as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep miko." He instructed at her struggle.

"M-Kay." She said with a smile her eyes closing and her body relaxing on his.

Content with a nod his miko in his arms Sesshomaru rested his chin on her head.

A lot would happen in the next few days to weeks. All because of his brother’s foolish notion that this woman in his arms was second best to a dead clay doll.

With a smirk Sesshomaru knew he had gotten the best. As it should be.


End file.
